Semiconductor devices known as charge compensation or super junction (SJ) semiconductor devices, for example SJ insulated gate field effect transistors (SJ IGFETs) are based on mutual space charge compensation of n- and p-doped regions in a semiconductor substrate or body allowing for an improved trade-off between area-specific on-state resistance Ron×A and breakdown voltage Vbr between load terminals such as source and drain. Performance of charge compensation of SJ semiconductor devices depends on precision when setting a lateral or horizontal charge balance by the n-doped and p-doped regions and when reducing an electric field strength in an area outside a transistor cell area.
It is desirable to improve a super junction semiconductor device in regard to performance and to provide a related super junction semiconductor device.